1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drapery hardware and more particularly to an easily installed or used system for maintaining draperies in a desired configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Windows are commonly covered by one or more flexible panels in the form of curtains or drapes. These window coverings hang from a horizontal rod and extend downwards. In order to place the folds of the window covering in a desired orientation, the folds are placed manually. If there is air movement in the room due to air vents or a person walking through the room, the folds are disturbed. Currently, there is no method for retaining the desired folds in a window covering.
Specialized curtain and drape devices exist in the form of rods (U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,060), hooks and sashes (U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,927). Devices exist for creating drapes from vertical hanging Venetian blinds (U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,596). Specialized hanging systems as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,600 allow for hanging drapes in a plurality of ornamental designs.
In another industry, several types of shower curtains and shower curtain accessories have been developed to prevent the shower curtain from moving while in use. For example, there are clips designed to hold the edges of the shower curtain to the tub. Weights or magnets may be embedded in the curtain material or they may be clipped on by the user. There are devices that act as a backbone for the shower curtain. These may take the form of an arm that is attached to the shower curtain rod or other structure of the shower to force the curtain to maintain its shape. Alternate shower curtains may be attached at both sides and slide up or down into place for use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,432 describes a shower curtain with lower pockets which capture water to weigh down the curtain to prevent movement during use.
An object of the present invention is to maintain draperies in a desired configuration.
An object of the present invention is to maintain draperies in a desired configuration regardless of air movement around the draperies.
An object of the present invention is to force draperies back into a desired configuration if they are physically moved.
An object of the present invention is to block air from blowing out the draperies.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objectives in a simple and cost effective manner.